Friends Forever
by stariray
Summary: Tidus' best friend got sucked in by Sin without her knowing.When she got to Spira she meets two girls seeking adventure.An enjoyable journey awaits the guardians...(more informative summary inside(p.s. normal pairings)
1. Chapter 1 Sin's Attack

Second time writing a story so don't mind… (My first is…)

Summary:

Friends Forever is a story of a young girl from Dream Zanarkand whose best friend is a **BIG** celebrity: Tidus. She cared for him so much (like her brother) that she followed him and Auron when they ran into Sin. When she woke up in Spira, she meets two girls seeking adventure. She befriends them and they told her everything she needs to know about Spira and Sin. They also told her that they would help her find Tidus so that they can explore the whole of Spira with her. Since they found him as guardian of the summoner Yuna, daughter of Lord Braska, they join the pilgrimage. Not as guardians, but as friends who just want to explore. Plus, they're good backup.

This must be a start of a new journey… or maybe without knowing… it has already begun before she even got there. Everybody is destined to have a journey after all… and it'll be fun anyway…

Character Highlights:

Det-Det / Badette/ Det a.k.a. best friend is wearing a yellow shirt with an orange fire imprint on the bottom, black pants, which is below-knee, yellow rubber shoes like Tidus', and 2 black belts on her waist in a criss-cross pattern... and a black glove in her right hand. Her hair is in one ponytail but some strands are still in front of her face. She has black eyes, perfect composure, and a necklace like Tidus'. (Yeah, she's boyish). Her weapon is the Tiger Fang: an ancient orange sword with a red handle and a yellow ribbon and a pointy end (imagine Tidus' Brotherhood and Auron's Murasame mixed together). It has the essence of fire. (Her shield is the Tiger Shield)

_I care because I care. I love because I love. You're my friend because I trust you. And anywhere you'll go I'll go with you… because I care for you, love you, and trust you… _

_-Me _

**Chapter 1—Sin's Attack**

**Tidus' House **

It was the night of the big game: the championship. Tidus was preparing to leave the house "TIDUS! Can't you wait!" but his best friend wants him to wait for her. "FINE! I'll" Tidus shouted back but he stopped and stared when he saw her about to put her shirt on in front of him. "What? Haven't you seen a bra before?" she snapped back. "Uh…no…" Tidus responded "Liar…" "What do you mean 'liar'?" "You went in my room so many times peeking in my drawer looking for these," she said holding the strap of her bra then putting her shirt on. "How did you—I mean, I didn't do anything like that!" "I have a hidden camera in my room and I can get all the evidence I want there!" Tidus just stood still in embarrassment as she said those words (I think he was blushing). "Next time you do that, I'll make you wear a bra," she said as she passed by him. She heard him gulp and that just made an evil smile creep up her face.

As she went out of the house, with Tidus following her, Tidus' fans are standing there asking for autographs. As you all know, Tidus ran past her and talked to his fans. Det (best friend) was used to this. She was like his bodyguard or something like that. As she was observing the surroundings she saw a kid (Bahamut's fayth) and it looked strangely familiar. 'Weird… I'm feeling vibes with that kid…' she thought as she was walking towards Tidus. Since he's just talking to his fans, she told him "Tidus, should I be your special reminder? You have a game to play!" "Oh yeah! Um… gotta go. Cheer for me." But since there were those kids… "Two, three…" "TEACH US HOW TO BLITZ!" "Sorry, I can't. I have a game to play" "Then teach us after!" "Um… tonight? Uh… well…".

"You can't tonight," the fayth said. This caught both Tidus and Det's attention.

He turned back again to the kids "How about tomorrow?"

The kids nodded and did the blitzball sign of victory (you know… the prayer). And with that the two ran off.

Let's skip the other parts and head straight to the match. You know what happened anyway. (Duh, they walked… or ran…)

**The Bench **

"Good luck, Ti…" Det said, as Tidus was about to enter the sphere pool. "Thanks" he replied softly. She barely heard it but he knew she did. He came closer to her and kissed her on the… cheeks. "Eeewww…" she said jokingly while wiping the side of her face thinking there was some wet substance… "Hey… uhh… forget about that" Tidus said, "I just"

"HEY MR. STAR PLAYER! THE GAME'S STARTING!" a teammate shouted, "WE'RE GONNA LOSE IF YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

Another teammate came and pulled Tidus towards the sphere pool without a word.

This just made her laugh.

The match started… blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…

Everyone cheering… blah blah blah blah…

(sorry… it's just too long)

And the Abes score!

**Some building… **

Auron was standing on the edge of a building (I think) as a **BIG** creature was heading to Zanarkand.

**Back to the match **

The ball was passed back into the field.

Then one of the Duggles took it.

Then one of the Abes blocked him…

The Abes retrieved the ball.

Suddenly, it flew out of the pool.

Tidus followed it.

He attempted a _sphere shot_.

As he was about to do the _sphere shot_,he saw Zanarkand destroyed right before his very eyes…

But… A-FIREBALL-ALMOST-HIT-HIM-THAT'S-WHY-HE-FELL-BUT-LUCKILY-HE-GRABBED-ON-TO-A-LEDGE!

(sorry about that)

"TIDUS!" Det managed to shout. But he can't hear her. She went down the stairs with the **PANICING **fans. She can't see Tidus anywhere…

**The Almost-Falling Tidus **

'_Oh man! Why me? Why now? WHY ZANARKAND!**' **_Tidus thought as he was trying to climb up the ledge. But…uhh… his hand slip and he fell. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**The I-Don't-Know-What-to-Do Det-Det **

"TIDUS! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Det-Det started shouting uncontrollably while being forced to run by the uncontrollable panicking blitzball fans (wow… that's looooooong…)

**Back to the I-Fell-Off-A-Building-Ledge Tidus **

'_Ow… my head…**' **_After taking the _'plunge'_ Tidus finally… got up. He started walking towards the exit. He was lucky there were only a few people left running out of the stadium. Then… he saw… Auron.

(Don't you like the suspense?)

"Auron!" he shouted in surprise "Auron! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." Auron replied calmly as if he knew what was going on.

(Well, he does know, doesn't he?)

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go"

But before Tidus followed Auron, he heard a faint voice "Tidus…"

**Back to the Where-Could-He-Be-Now? Det-Det **

Feeling hopeless, she went to the exit sorrowfully. But to her surprise, she saw him there. "Tidus?" she said inaudibly (whispered). Tidus stopped walking. She knew he heard her. Yet, he still followed Auron. Curious, she followed them. As they walked through the overpass, she remembered:

_Flashback _

_"Lil' sis, please keep this" her dying brother said as he handed her a sheathed sword. The twelve year old just stared at it in awe._

_"It has been in the family for generations… like dad said… and only men are allowed to use it. Since you're the only one left… I guess I'll have to leave it to you. Use it well. And don't lose it"_

_After that night, her twenty-year-old brother died. Ever since, she cries every night until she met Tidus. He comforted her and all. And he makes a good pillow, too. And the sword… is always…in…_

"The Cabinet!" Det suddenly shouted. She took a quick turn to the right and ran as fast as she could to the house.

She got in desperately looking for the sword. And "Aha! Found ya!" She unsheathed it quickly and held it with her right hand. Out of nowhere, a shield appeared on her left arm. "Cool! It matches the color of my shirt and sword!"

When she got out of the house she saw Tidus and Auron not so far away.

On the way they battled sinspawns with Det-Det not far behind. Auron doesn't seem to care if she's following. But, Tidus heard footsteps. He thought it was a fiend. Now that he also has a weapon, he turned around, sword first. She stopped dead at her tracks. "Wha—what are you doing here! And where did you get that sword!" His shouting caught Auron's attention. "Let her be…" he said before slashing another sinspawn in half.

Out of the blue, she moved past Tidus and attacked a sinspawn. Tidus paused in awe. "Since when have you known how to use a sword?" he asked "Self-study. I've been practicing while you're away. I didn't break anything, mind you" she replied before slicing another sinspawn.

_'I can't believe I'm beaten by a girl in using a sword…'_

"Tidus… Wha-what's that thing?" she asked when she saw a mile-long creature in a floating ball of goop.

"Auron said it's 'Sin'."

As they walked on (ran on) they saw Sinspawn Ammes and a few other tiny sinspawn.

"My turn" Auron said inserting the sword on the ground. All of a sudden, all of the tiny sinspawns dissolved into pyreflies. Sinspawn Ammes was damaged, too.

"Hey, Tidus!" Det-Det said, "Let's flip!"

Tidus nodded. Smiling, the two did a front flip (Spiral Cut) and slashed the big sinspawn. It then dissolved into pyreflies.

"Impressive" Auron said walking ahead.

The two followed him with no question.

As they were running on the almost-destroyed overpass, more sinspawns blocked their way. Tidus and Det-Det started attacking carelessly.

"This… could be trouble," Auron said. Then he saw some sort of tank near the edge of the overpass "That!" he said pointing at the tank "Attack that!"

"What!" the two said in unison.

"Trust me. You'll see."

After a few attacks, the tank fell down and exploded. This caused the building beside it to collapse.

But Det-Det was standing still about to be crushed by a falling building.

"HEY!"

"Huh?" was the reply Tidus got. She turned to her side and saw the building about to fall on her. Her eyes widened. Then she closed and shielded her eyes.

**BOOM!**

The building fell.

But Tidus already pulled her from the falling building. The explosion sent the two on the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Tidus directly over her and his face is inches from hers.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Get off of me!"

She almost kicked his thing. Good thing Tidus pulled away quickly. When she got up she slapped him.

"Ow! I saved your life! Is this what I get!"

"Maybe it's her time of the month…" Auron said to himself.

"I HEARD THAT AURON!"

"Run. Now!"

And so they swiftly ran across the almost-destroyed building. Then… they jumped.

Auron landed safely. Det-Det got there but she hurt herself. And Tidus is still hanging on the ledge.

"Auron! Auron! Help! Badette!"

Det is trying to get up, ignoring the pain she's feeling from the fall from the jump. _'I told him to use Badette as my nickname if he's in trouble. I can't believe he really did use it…'_

"You are sure?" Auron said to no one in particular.

After a few seconds, he turned to the trying-to-get-up-a-ledge-of-a-broken-overpass Tidus and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up from his feet.

"NO!" came a shout from behind.

Det tried to tackle Auron. But he just slightly turned around and pushed her away.

Tidus was struggling to get out of Auron's hold to aid his best friend.

"Your story begins here."

Tidus and Auron were sucked in by Sin. Without knowing, the unconscious Det-Det got sucked in, too…

* * *

Please review! I might not continue this story if no one would review. I'll go on even if there's only one review! This will be a good story! I already have some future chapters that I think would be a fun addition to the story! And if more reviews come… there will be more… surprises! 

(why did I say that? it wouldn't be a surprise anymore because I already said there will be a surprise… hope you all forget! Lol!)


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Meetings

Det: Is the story good? I continued anyway…

Rebecca: Hey! When are you gonna put us in!

Rubylisa: Yeah! What she said!

D: Calm down guys! You're not supposed to expose yourselves now!

Re: Not now! Then which chapter!

D: I meant you're gonna get introduced in this chapter but… NOT NOW!

Re: I get it!

Ru: (staring somewhere)

D & Re: Where are you looking at?

Ru: Oh, nothing. Just the crazed boy fans of Rebecca running towards us…

D & Ru: THE CRAZED BOY FANS OF REBECCA!

Re: I have fans?

D: RUN!

Ru: If you wanna get stomped at, be my guest! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! grabbing Rebecca's hand

D: (while running) Just read the chapter! We'll handle this stampede.

* * *

Character Highlights:

Rubylisa/Ruby/Risa/Bee-bee wears a yellow green tube top, which is bellow waist with two tiny dark pink ribbons on both sides of her chest (it looks like a top, with a v-neck collar no sleeves, up to the waist which makes it **look like** a short fit dress enough to cover your buttocks), a long dark green skirt (so long you cant see her foot wear) and a dark pink ribbon long enough to be a loose belt around your waist (well, it is…). Her hair is in a simple ponytail tied by a long dark pink ribbon. She has brownish black eyes and black hair. To shield her from both physical and magical attacks she has two dark pink bracelets that fit her wrists. When she wears it, it becomes Nature Glow: an ancient bracelet shield with the essence of earth in the image of leaves.

Rebecca /Rebecs /Becky wears a rare sky blue top with one shoulder bare (it has sleeves up to the elbow), light sky blue short shorts, a blue belt that sticks a small pouch and a piece of cloth to her to cover some skin (imagine songstress dress sphere in FFX-2) and white boots that reach up to the bottom of her knees. Her hair is tied to a ponytail and appears short but some strands are put into braids (imagine Rikku's hairdo with the braid thing). She has brown eyes and black hair. She never leaves home without her prized microphone in her pouch. To creatively protect herself she has a ring that she can put into any finger any hand. The Eagle Ring is the ancient ring shield with the essence of air in the image of a seagull.

_You find a new friend to keep you company. Not to replace the old one._

_-Me_

Chapter 2—Awkward Meetings

**Luca Docks **

Luca. The city of blitzball. Every now and then, tournaments are held in Luca Stadium. But this day is the most challenging day of blitzball history. Because today is the championship match! Every team from all the corners of Spira: Besaid, Kilika, Luca, Guadosalam, Bikanel, Mt. Gagazet will gather here today in the Luca Goers' home turf. S.S. Liki just arrived at dock one with the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers. But some don't know there's a body floating in the water near the boat…

"Hey! There's a person overboard!"

Well at least there's a person with a good heart.

A person jumped off the ship and got to the body. He picked it up and went back to the boat. Little did they know that she was related to Tidus. Too bad he left the boat early…

"Hey, pal" the guy who rescued her said "Do you think she's still alive?"

His friend checked her pulse and her breathing "Yeah man. She's still alive but her pulse is weak. Her breathing is heavy, too. We must take her somewhere like a temple or a mage or something. She won't last if she stays like this"

"Man, are you a doctor or something? You're scaring me"

"No, but we must hurry"

And so they took her to the most well known mage in the city. She's friends with a celebrity so everyone must know.

**The Mage's House **

When they arrived the mage treated her immediately.

"Is she gonna be alright, ma'am?" he asked sitting on the chair next to his friend in front of the mage and the stranger they just rescued on the bed.

Her breathing is finally normal. And so is her pulse.

"Yeah, she is. You can take her home now"

"Oh, we can't"

"Why not? She's your sister or, um, girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Oh, no ma'am. We just found her body in the water ma'am. We don't know her"

"So you've done a good deed. Then I shall give you this"

She gave them a few potions from her pocket.

"Thanks, but what about her, ma'am?"

"I'll take care of her and help her find someone she knows. Thanks for bringing her in"

"No problem" the two men said in unison.

They stood up leaving the rather **LARGE **house the mage and her celebrity friend owned.

The famous singer went out of the dressing room and saw her mage friend treating the stranger on the guest room bed. She always puts her patients there.

"So, Rubylisa… who's he this time"

"_He's_ actually a _she_ Rebecca."

(Now you know who's who )

"Whatever. What's her name?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know anybody who knows her?"

"No"

"Then who brought her in here? She can't walk down the streets unconscious"

"Some sailors… they found her in the water and brought her here. They don't know her, they just rescued her" Rubylisa said not wanting any more questions to be answered.

"Oh, poor girl"

Then there was some weird silence. But Ruby broke it first.

"I have an idea!"

She made Rebecca jump slightly.

"What kind of idea?"

"If we help her look for someone she knows, we can explore Spira!"

"For once I agree"

"Is that an insult?"

"Not really"

(sigh)

Rebecca saw the stranger moving her hands "Hey, she's waking up"

As the girl was about to open her eyes, the two were waiting patiently and excitedly. "Uhh…my head…Where am I? Who are you? Have you seen _them_?"

"Hey! Not so fast, man." Rebecca said "Okay… so you're in Luca with me, Rebecca" she pointed to herself "and she's Rubylisa"

"Yup! I healed you"

"Oh, and who's _them_?"

"My best friend and Auron"

"Don't refer to Sir Auron like that!" Rebecca said all of a sudden

"Sir Auron!" the stranger said sitting up from the bed.

"He's the Legendary Guardian of High Summoner Braska!"

"Stupid Sin… now my head really hurts" she fell again to the bed.

"YOU GOT CLOSE TO SIN!"

"Real close, I guess"

The mage realized now what happened to the girl "So that's why. Sin's toxin got to you and I think it's affecting you _real_ bad"

"Anyway, you remember you name, right?"

"Of course I do. My name's Det-Det, nice meeting you" she said standing up "I have to go now"

"Go? Where?"

"I'm gonna go look for my best friend, Tidus" she replied walking towards the door

"We'll go with you" Rebecca and Rubylisa said, "After all, we want to explore. Plus, you must have forgotten stuff around here."

"You bet I do" Det-Det lied "I think I forgot everything"

And so the three girls went to the living room and talked about Spira the whole day (actually… 20 minutes).

"So… Rebecca's a singer and Rubylisa is a mage and I could've died if she didn't heal me and Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago…"

"Yup!" the two said in unison

"Can we go now?"

"Yup! And don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand. Yevon says it's a holy place," Rubylisa stated (where have we heard that…)

And with that, the three went to Luca Stadium to watch the championship. They were a little late but they were lucky Rebecca had a V.I.P. pass or I think it's a reservation.

The last match is: Luca Goers vs. Besaid Aurochs. Det noticed something about the Besaid Aurochs… a person not wearing the same uniform. More surprised than she was, she saw him do the Jecht Shot (was it the Sublime Jecht Shot Mark III? I know it's longer. please tell me in your review).

'_Tidus! I thought he was eaten by something. Well, it's better he survived' _(well, he really was almost eaten by something, right?) Det-Det smiled at the thought.

"Why are you smiling?" Rebecca asked in curiosity

"The guy with the different uniform in the Besaid Aurochs… that's Tidus!"

After Tidus did the shot, Det-Det whistled. Like she does in Zanarkand. Nobody else in Luca knew whistling (I think). And that made Tidus wonder where that whistle came from…

**Crystal Square **

After the match in Luca…

"Ok, single file! No pushing!" Rubylisa shouted as Rebecca's fans are crowding them. Det-Det saw a glimpse of Tidus somewhere and followed him.

She was hiding as she heard Tidus and Auron discussing Jecht being Sin. She was shocked as this led the two men into an argument. After, Tidus seemed to agree with Auron and followed him.

"So, about the: Operation: Find Tidus…"

Rebecca made Det jump slightly but she seems ok. "Did you see everything?"

"What 'everything'?"

"Never mind. I found him. Follow me"

**Stairway to Mi'ihen ;) **

"I want to be your guardian Lady Yuna"

"Sir Auron?"

"Do you refuse?"

"Oh, no Sir."

"Then he's coming, too" Auron said slightly pushing Tidus forward. Tidus just scratched his head and smiled. It's his mannerism (a habit) when he doesn't know what to say or do. But he seems depressed even when they won the game.

"TIDUS!" an awkward shout came from behind. Before Tidus could turn around Det-Det jumped on his back covering his eyes. "Guess who!" Det-Det shouted. Tidus is still trying to remove her hands from his eyes as Det's new friends are not far behind. "Rebecca!" Wakka shouted in disbelief. "Rubylisa!" Lulu shouted in surprise.

"Can you guys stop the name thing? I can't figure out who this is!" Tidus protested. And with that, everybody looked at Tidus and laughed. (No Auron and Kimahri)

Det got off Tidus' back but she's still covering his eyes "Ok, let's change" Det whispered as she signaled Rebecca to switch in with her position. Rebecca is now covering Tidus' eyes "Ha ha ha! Guess who!"

"Rubylisa?"

Wakka switched in "Guess who, ya!"

"Ha! You're Wakka!"

Rubylisa switched in "No I'm not!"

"Rebecca?"

Yuna switched in "Guess who!"

"Yuna! Give up!"

Det switched in again "I won't!"

"I surrender!"

"On one condition…"

"Anything!"

"Don't hug me too tight"

"That's so easy! I can do tha" but Tidus stopped when he saw his best friend. "Det-Det!" he followed up with a hug. "I was so worried! I thought you're gone!"

"Well, I thought you're eaten"

Everybody laughed again. (No Auron and Kimahri)

"So, what about some introductions, ya?"(pretty obvious who said that)

"Sorry. I'm Det-Det by the way, nice to meet you all" she said trying to escape from Tidus' hug "Can you let go already?"

"Heheheh… sorry…" Tidus scratched his head in embarrassment.

"And my new friends are…"

"Rubylisa, the mage..." Lulu continued.

"And Rebecca, the singer! I'm a fan, ya!" Wakka continued with a hint of excitement in his voice. He's blushing since he switched with her first in covering Tidus' eyes. (as if he's near his crush or something)

"Hi!" the two girls said.

"Wakka? Why are you blushing?" Yuna asked in curiosity.

"Uhh…" Wakka was acting as if he wants to go to the bathroom

"Come on! Tell us!" Rebecca said.

"Fine! I'll admit, ya! But, promise not to laugh"

"Oh I think I know why…" Det-Det said ready to laugh.

"I have a crush on Rebecca…" Wakka lowered his head in embarrassment.

Everybody laughed once more. Thing is, Auron laughed, too. (well, yeah… a bit)

* * *

D: For the people who read this and thought it was good enough to be here thanks! I know you're all too lazy to review.

Ru: Nice! Wakka having a crush on Rebecca is unexplainable!

Re: Hey! Stop the Wakka thing!

Ru: But he sorta worships you…

D: And he'll follow your every whim…

Re: Which is gooooooood!

D: Okay, enough talk. I have more work to do. Bye, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Prove Yourself

Det: Okay! Is this thing on? (checks switch of camera) Hi! Sorry I updated late. I was on vacation!

Ruby: Hiya! Anyway… it's a nice story right?

Becky(Rebecca): Yeah, yeah… whatever (snaps fingers) My juice, please.

Wakka: Here, my lady. (smiles widely)

B: Thanks (takes a sip) too sweet.

W: Just a sec (gets glass and runs somewhere)

D: What are you doing?

B: Sitting here like a queen…

R: …with Wakka as your servant?

B: I guess…

D: He does follow your every whim…

W: (comes back) What about this one?

B: Perfect… how about a massage?

W: Anything for you! (starts massaging Rebecca's back)

B: Mmmmm… Oooohhhh… that hit the spot…mmm…………

R: Wakka…

D: …would you…

R: …really do…

D: …anything for her?

W: Uh-huh! (continues massage)

B: A little to the left… I mean to the right… mmmmmm…

T: Hi!

D, R: Tidus! What are you doing here?

T: Det said she's looking for an extra guy to help around here, and she says I'm hired!

D: Uh…we were fighting a Bomb and it cast Fira on you… and what I said was your butt is on fire…and it still is…

T: AAAAAHHHHH! OW OW OW! HELP! (running around the living room like an idiot with a burning butt)

D: And since you reminded me… you're hired! Just read on. Don't mind him. I'll push him somewhere wet later…

_The only way to have a friend is to be one. _

_ -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Chapter 3—Prove Yourself

**Stairway to Mi'ihen ;) **

After the happy hour (happy minute…) Wakka sat on the stairs heading to Mi'ihen blushing 'cause Rebecca's near him. And everybody's just doing something.

Yuna talked to Tidus about his depression while Det sat beside Wakka "I knew you had a crush on her" Wakka almost jumped 10 feet to the sky because she startled him. "Can you cut the surprising, ya?" Wakka said annoyed "Why? Were you thinking of her?" "No! Hey…wait a sec… how did you know Tidus, ya? You two seem close." Wakka said changing the subject "Not really… just four years of pure friendship" "F-f-f-four years?" "Yap! Hey! Why did you suddenly change the subject? So it is true…"

"I hate it when people tease me, ya"

"Well, it's better than lying"

Det-Det then approached Yuna and Tidus who are laughing their stomachs out.

"Hahaha? What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing, actually" Yuna said trying to stop her laughing "Tidus just got out of control, I think" she was laughing again "He looks crazy when he laughs that's why I laughed at him" (happy minute!)

"Me? You were the one who started it" Tidus said laughing again.

"The better thing to laugh at is Wakka acting like he wants to go to the bathroom when Rebecca's near" Det suddenly said but without Wakka hearing.

The three laughed some more.

"Hey, let's go before they mistake us for mentally retarded people"

"We thought you three were going nuts," Auron said while we headed for the stairs.

"I told you he'll say that" Det whispered to Yuna and they both giggled at the point.

"Yeah, let's go!" Rebecca said

"You're coming?" Yuna asked

"Yeah! Ruby, Det, and I are gonna go with you"

"But I can't let you three be guardians. It's gonna be too many"

"No! Not as guardians. We just want to tag along. Plus, we're good backup" Det said showing her sword.

"Yuna?" Lulu asked. Her eyes showing question and wonder.

"Okay!" Yuna nodded "Welcome, guys"

"Hey! Can you play blitzball, ya?" Wakka popped the question to Det-Det.

"Of course, I can!"

"You can?" asked Yuna

"I train with Mr. Blonde over there" she said referring to Tidus

"Then do a trick with this blitzball" Wakka challenged her

"Sure" then suddenly the ball disappeared in Wakka's hands.

Det was dribbling the blitzball like a basketball. She was dribbling crazy! Then she pushed it to the ground real hard that it bounced to the air. The ball landed at the back of her hand and it rolled on the back of her shoulders then to the back of her other hand. Then the blitzball was spinning on her finger. She then looked at Wakka who gave her an amazed look. Everybody applauded and gave her amazed looks.

"Fast and great but" Wakka stated "can you kick it, ya?"

The ball stopped spinning and landed on her other hand.

"Tidus?"

"What?" the blonde replied

"Can you help me with **My** **Trick**?"

Tidus' eyes widened "Oh no… please, my shoulders and my head hurt! Choose Auron instead"

"But you have the perfect height! Please do it!"

"No!"

"Or else…"

"Or else what?"

Det whispered something to Tidus that no body knows. Even I don't know it.

"Fine! I'll do it"

Det grabbed Tidus' hand and positioned him near the edge of the(where they were laughing)…what was that? It looked like some sort of balcony…might as well. Det stood at the top of the balcony-like place. She looks like she's about to fall or something. "See that seagull?" Det asked, "Tidus throw the ball as high as you can" Tidus threw the ball upwards, Det jumped from the edge of the balcony to Tidus' shoulders and jumped from Tidus' shoulders to… well…up! She did a 1080 spin before she kicked the ball. The seagull she pointed earlier fell in the water as she landed on the ground on her feet.

"…"The gang was quiet because awe took over them. So quiet they heard the splash the seagull made when it fell to the water.

"Wow" Yuna finally said "You're good"

Then they walked up the stairs! Yey!

**Mi'ihen Highroad**

"I bet she can't even use her sword, ya"

Det pointed her sword beyond Wakka and her sword shot a fireball. When Wakka turned around a fiend was dissolving into pyreflies.

"You were saying?" Then she walked pass him.

"Wakka, a point of advise for ya" Tidus said to Wakka

"What is it, brudda?"

"Don't underestimate her. When we were 14 she already broke my arm"

Wakka gulped.

And so they walked…and…well…walked!

When they were about to reach an Al Bhed Inn, Tidus was carrying Det on his back.

"Why do I have to carry you again?"

"Because I'm tired?"

"Other than that"

"Um, let's see… I killed that wolf thing that almost ate your head off… I pushed you away from the fire ball thing that almost burned a hole in your pants…and…"

"Ok, skip that. I remember"

Now we're on the Al Bhed Inn.

"We're staying here for the night" Auron said

"But, but this place is ran by the Al Bhed!" Wakka protested

"And so? I'm tired"

"Oh fine!"

A few minutes later, it's already sunset and Det is already off of Tidus' back which is slightly aching. Yuna and Tidus were talking again. Wakka blushing again.Det, Lulu and Auron doing nothing again. Kimahri looking out again.Rebecca and Rubylisa crowded with fans again... You know… normal stuff.

After Yuna and Tidus' conversation…Det suddenly appeared in front of Tidus.

"Can we go to bed now?"

Tidus almost fell off his feet.

"Yeah… If you stop surprising people"

"Wakka told me that, too"

"You like Yuna, don't you?" Det whispered to Tidus

"Uh…um…well…I…"

"I knew it!"

And then they entered the inn.

"There are only 9 rooms left", Auron said

Det-Det was all excited and talking loud "Tidus! It's your chance! Sleep with… mhmhhhhhhmh" But (yeah) Tidus covered her mouth with his hand

Everyone was giving them weird glares.

Auron suddenly said "Two people have to share a room" The gang turned to Auron.

"Uh… Det and I will share the room, ok? Uh… bye!" Tidus said dragging the struggling Det-Det towards the bedroom then the door slammed.

"Those two were the weirdest people I have ever seen" Rubylisa said.

"I agree" Rebecca said.

Later that night the gang can't sleep except for Auron and Kimahri.

Wanna know why?

"I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No, I'll sleep on the floor!"

* * *

D: So…uh… review, ok? I expect Angel of Apocolypse to review once more. But please not in e-mail. I rarely check my e-mail.

R: Bye!

B: Bye!

W: Bye!

T: Bye!


End file.
